Modern processors are designed with a micro-operation cache (e.g., μop or micro-op cache). As macro-instructions (e.g., line of computer program code that results in one or more lines of program code in a target assembly language) are executed, the processor translates the macro-instruction into micro-instructions also known as micro-operations (μops). If these μops are stored in cache located near to the machine hardware that is to execute the μops, then the μops may be more efficiently retrieved, particularly if some of the cached μops are repeatedly executed. The μops may be stored in the micro-op cache in a way that relates each set of μops to the main memory address for the macro-instruction from which the μop was translated. In this way, when a new macro-instruction to be executed contains an address matching a reference for that address in the micro-op cache, the processor may skip translation and directly fetch the μops for that macro-instruction that are already stored in the micro-op cache.